


Trust Me

by aeducans



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeducans/pseuds/aeducans
Summary: Jonah comforts Anders after getting a certain letter.For DADWC on tumblr, with the prompt, "trust me."





	Trust Me

“I could go with you.”

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea, love.” Jonah shifted until both his legs were on the bed but he continued to watch Anders pace. He should never have brought this up so close to bedtime but then sleeping wasn’t really Anders’ strong point these days anyway.

Anders pivoted and started his thoughtful few steps back across their small bedroom. “Why not? I’m a Grey Warden, I have as much of a right to be there as anyone.”

“Did you read the letter? The entire army of the Inquisition is led by Cullen, _Cullen_ , former Knight-Captain of Kirkwall, and no matter how many times the Chantry disavows it, it’s still chock full of very faithful people. I can’t think of a worse place for you to make your reentry into public life.” He really didn’t want to make this an argument but Anders seemed very determined to be involved.

“I won’t be there as an apostate, I’ll be there as a member of the Wardens. As Wardens go, I’m only probably middling when it comes to my misdeeds, so they have no reason not to protect me.” Another turn, right on his heel, then he looked at Jonah for confirmation, but to give it would feel too much like a lie.

“You can’t know that for sure. If the Wardens need the Inquisition’s help and the price is turning you over, do you really think they’d hesitate? Or, if you don’t believe me, ask Justice. Does he want to go on this trip?” He’d come to accept that the third partner in their relationship wasn’t always silent but on this particular count, Jonah was confident he and the spirit would be in agreement.

Anders fell silent as he walked but Jonah knew he was anything but silent inside. “Of course he doesn’t. He disagrees about the Wardens but agrees about the Chantry and the threat their presence poses. It’s not fair that you can gang up on me like this, you know. He lives in my body, he should take my side.”

Jonah held his hands up, palms out. “Don’t look at me. You’re the one I’m trying to persuade, it’s not my fault he can hear all my arguments too. I’m glad he can see reason, though. You know we both just want to protect you, Anders.” He lowered his hands and patted the bed beside him. The room was cold, cheap and poorly insulated, but nobody asked any questions when they showed up and the day had been very long. Anders could call on other resources for energy but Jonah had only himself and he was exhausted.

Anders sighed and turned his steps, starting toward his side of the bed. “I do, but your absence is no protection at all. How are we supposed to protect one another if we’re separated?” He sat down and slid under the covers, settling them around himself before drawing close to Jonah’s side. There was the warmth Jonah was craving. He looped his arm around Anders’ shoulders to hold them together.

“Without you, they have no reason to hurt me. I’m the Champion of Kirkwall, killing me does them no favors.”

“They could use you to get to me if they’re determined enough.” His voice was small, private, concerned.

“You being there wouldn’t solve that in the slightest, though, and you know I’ll die before I’ll let anyone use me to find you. But that’s not going to happen. I’m not the one they want anyway. I’ll get there, put this Inquisitor in touch with Alistair, and be home before you have a chance to miss me.”

Anders nuzzled at Jonah’s shoulder. “Not likely, love, I miss you when you go to take a piss.”

“You’re welcome to come with me but I didn’t think you were into–hey!” For all that he radiated heat, Anders’ fingers were like tendrils of frost as he brushed them against the skin of Jonah’s stomach. He gathered his fingers in his free hand and warmed them with kisses sprinkled between his words. “This trip is going to be as short as possible and as safe as anything I’ve ever done.” Anders snorted and Jonah had to admit, he had him on that one. “You also know Varric won’t let anything happen to me.”

“Hawke, you can’t think _that_ makes me feel better.”

“Fine. Then if nothing else,” Jonah folded their joined hands to his chest over his heart, “I need you to trust me. I’m going to get in, get out, and come home with a story and a souvenir. Do you trust me, Anders?”

“Of course. It’s the rest of the world I don’t trust.”

“Well, this Inquisition is trying to save it for better or for worse, and because Corypheus is involved, it’s me who needs to be there. But I promise, after this we can tell the rest of the world to fuck off. One more grand adventure, then it’s just you and me, love. Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Anders, but I left Hawke in the Fade.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://sulevinblade.tumblr.com)!


End file.
